


Forgiveness Heals The Wounds.

by Rosemarie42



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles, Hale Pack, Magical stiles, Mystery, Werewolves, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: The last part of the series is here at last guys.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the series is here at last guys.

“Come on we have a long day ahead of us, we all have to visit the sick in hospital from our respective packs and have a meeting with everybody. I’m not leaving here till my pack mates who are seriously injured are better. We have time the council aren’t stupid enough to start a war now, besides there’s only a few of them left if the rumours are to be believed”, says Peter.

“We have to plan moms funeral how do I begin to plan my mother’s funeral?” Cries Laura.

“She made a will and it includes how she wanted to be buried”, says Peter. The last family member from my generation is gone”, he starts to cry.

“You still got us uncle Peter and your kids”, Peter wipes his eyes.

“I know but I can never call my sister again and say remember when mum and dad did or say this”.

“I’m sorry Peter.”

“Thank you Stiles she didn’t died in vain the whole world now knows the head of the hunters along with his followers were pure evil and that’s including the council too”.

“Peter I’m truly sorry Talia is gone she was a good women and Alpha”.

“Well you and Derek now have the full running of the Hale pack, I know I never have to worry about how you will run it. I know my sister mentored the both of you and I know it’s in good hands”.

Derek hugs him, “Thank you uncle when mum has been buried we will celebrate Gerald being dead”.

“There’s been parties throughout the night already, a person like him must never be allowed to come to power again”.

“You’re right uncle and I would go further and say those Alphas that went to his side despite knowing the truth must always have a Deputy Alpha with them”.

“You’re right my boy but for now let’s see to the wounded”, everyone leaves and goes to the hospital to see the wounded and dying.

Derek and Stiles saw all their injured pack mates and was about to leave when Mellisa McCall called out to them, “Wait please wait”.

“Derek I’m sorry about your loss and you too Stiles I know she was like a mother to you. When I first came here with Scott I had so much hope, I’m not stupid I saw the friends he hang around with. When I heard he had been hitting Alison I was livid and I understand why he’s dead. Even as his mother he didn’t care enough about me to not betray the pack I was in. I’ve seen the true horror on tv of what Gerald was, with him dead people that were too petrified to talk or now talking. It’s horrific what they’re saying and to think Scott was involved in some of it, at least that’s what witnesses on the tv is saying. I’m truly sorry for my son betraying you and this pack, I’m truly grateful that you didn’t throw me out when he did for that I want to say thank you”.

“You’re not your son, why would you be punished for his wrongdoings, thank you for the apology and condolences. I appreciated it a lot we need to get going but I’m glad you’re here Mellisa all those wounded people need a caring nurse”.

“Thank you”, Mellisa turns and leaves.

Derek and Stiles drive to the police station there was a lot of paperwork to be done. “I want to say we can leave this for another day Derek but I know we can’t”. They walk inside the building hand in hand everyone stands when they enter. Jordan Parrish comes towards them, “Alphas the other guys wanted me to tell you we’re sorry about Alpha Hale. We also wanted to say thank you, yesterday because of your leadership the world now knows the truth of the council and the hunters”. He bares his neck as does the others and take his seat.

“Thank you for those kind words Jordan it’s much appreciated I just want to say make sure you do everything by the book with our prisoners, when everything is over the judge needs to have no reason to free them on a technicality”.

Stiles could see Derek was struggling as he talked, she runs her thumb over his fingers. “Derek come on we need to have a debriefing”. Stiles silently thanks the group and lead Derek into his office, when she shut the door Derek brakes down. She holds him while he cries, “I’m so sorry Derek I spent a long time thinking my mother was dead. So I know what you’re feeling you’re not dealing with all of this alone. The family is here for you and will continue to be Talia left behind a wonderful legacy”.

“It’s a foreign concept to me to pick up the phone and she’s not there at the other end, Alan is going to be so heartbroken”.

“Your uncle Peter will pick up the phone I remember when my mother “Died”. I kept expecting her to say the things she use to, I remember going shopping for the first time after dad and I was arguing over some chips I wanted to get. I said mom gets the deciding vote and turn to where I expected her to be and she wasn’t there. My heart broke that day and didn’t mend till I met you, lean on me when you need to okay. Alan and your mum got to experience some happiness before she died, he will have great memories to remember her by”.

“Thank you”.

“You’re welcome Der”, they sort through as much paperwork as they could before they had to leave to pick up the kids. They went and saw Alan on their way to her grandparents Derek knocks on his door, they hear footsteps from inside the house coming towards the door. Alan opens the door looking full of grief.

“Derek, Stiles it’s nice of you to come and see me”, he ushers them inside, he points to the sofa indicating for them to take a seat. They see pictures spread out on the coffee table, Derek picks one up in shock it was of his mother and Alan it looked like they were getting married.

“Alan did you secretly marry my mum?”

Stiles was stunned at the sentence and take the picture from Derek she stares at it before looking over at Alan.

“Did you?” She ask.

“When you said you were leaving we decided to get married just in case we didn’t make it out alive, it was done very quickly. We figured if we survive everything we would have a party and celebrate, at least I have our child to look forward to”.


	2. Blame Game

Derek and Stiles were in shock at Alan’s words, “Did you say child?” Ask Derek.

“Yes your mother and I have a donor who is pregnant with our child, it was all done when you gave us your blessing to date Derek. Your mother wanted me to have someone that connected us together, we both knew we wanted to get married eventually. Your mother loved your father dearly Derek, and I respected their relationship and marriage but I never stop loving her. She and I got a chance to have a relationship knowing there was no mates coming to separate us. No disrespect to your father Derek”.

Stiles understood why Talia did what she did, Alan spent years watching her with her family wishing he had one with her. He loved her enough to want her to be happy and didn’t try to break up Her marriage.

Derek look Alan in the eye, “You made my mother happy in the last months of her life thank you for that. I’m gaining a sibling how can I be upset about that, you loved mum really truly loved her. You chose her over joining Gerald organisation and have proved yourself as a pack mate. I know once your child is born you’ll do anything to keep them safe because they’re a part of my mother. He turns to Stiles, “If my wife is okay with it I would like you to move into our house you’re family now”.

Stiles looks between Alan and Derek, “I’m okay with it you’re Talia’s widow after all”.

“Thank you for the offer do you not need to ask the other Hales first if I can live there?”

Derek get up and sit next to Alan, “No I don’t you’re family and I’m the Alpha”.

“Thank you for the offer I accept, the truth is right now I need family my sister is busy counselling pack members and sometimes a phone call isn’t enough”.

Stiles hugs him, “You’ve got more family now”.

Derek and Stiles stay with Alan for a while talking about Talia, it turns out the surrogate for her baby was a good friend of Talia who was only too happy to do it for her friend.

They went to the fae realm and reunite with their child, Noah and Emily were ecstatic to see their parents. As Derek bends down and lift up Noah stiles does the same to Emily. “Where is grandma “.

“Having food mama”.

Derek and Stiles walk into the dining room to see her mother and grandparents. Her mother walks over to her and hugs her and Emily then she hugs Derek. “Sit eat and refresh your magic”.

They sit and help themselves to food no one talks for a while until Emma says, “I miss grandma”.

Stiles pull her in her lap and smooth her hair out, “I miss your grandma too sweetie”.

“Do you want to know something exciting”, Stiles ask Emily. She nods her head, “Grandma got married before she died so now you have a new grandpa”. Stiles family looks surprise at the news.

“Who’s my new grandpa”, ask Emily.

“Alan the vet”.

“Really!” Exclaim Tatiana. 

“Yes they got married before the battle very quickly and they have a surrogate baby on the way too. I mean it’s biologically Alan and Talia’s child”.

“I’m glad Alan got to be with Talia before she died and him having a child with her will fill him with so much joy”.

Derek listens to Tatiana’s words, his mother gave Alan his happy ending. That’s why the marriage and surrogacy was so rushed, she didn’t want to die without letting him have the family he craved with her.

“Yes it is I’ve asked him to move into the house?”

Edward stares at Derek for a moment before saying, “I thought you were worry of him”.

“Truthfully I was but he married my mother, she trusted him completely and he’s going to be a father to my sibling. She wouldn’t have done all that if he couldn’t be trusted completely I trust my mother’s judgment”.

“Well said my boy”.

“I take it you guys will be coming to the funeral”.

“Of course Derek we will be there”, Answers Talia.

“We need to get going I’ll get Ella to bring the children tomorrow it that’s okay”.

That’s fine Derek you’ve a funeral to plan after all and your siblings and uncles are still here”.

Derek and Stiles leave with the children and appear in the living room of their house. They place the children on the sofa and leave them with Emily. They both walk in the kitchen to see the other Hales there cooking including Cora who walk out the kitchen when she sees them. “I have an announcement to make as we’re all here, mum got married before she died to Alan and he’s moving in here. There’s enough room for him and his son or daughter”.

Peter turn the pot of tomato sauce down and turn to Derek, “Talia got Married?”

“Yes to Alan and they have a surrogate who’s expecting a baby for them, the child is biologically mum and Alan’s”.

“Wow that’s unexpected”, says Laura. “I wonder why mum kept that quiet”.

“We’ve been in battle after battle we all know Alan was in love with her, she gave him herself. He now has a piece of mom that will live on”.

“His child”, says Peter. “Talia gave Alan a wife and a child the two things he wanted so desperately”.

“She loved Alan before she met dad and yes she loved our dad there’s no doubt about that”.

“I know she loved dad Derek, it must have been hard for her knowing how Alan feel about her. What happened to his mate?”

“She died young”.

“Poor Alan of course he should move in he’s mum’s widow. He can speak at her funeral too”. 

Cora comes in the kitchen, “Who’s moving in?”

“If you weren’t so childish you would know”, said Peter. 

“I’m not being childish I knew me being in the room would make things awkward for everyone”.

“No Cora just Stiles who you try to humiliate and blame for my sister’s death, as if it wasn’t a pack member who betrayed us all and kill Talia”.

“I’m sorry okay”.

“You need to tell that to your brother and Stiles not me”.

Cora sighs and look between her brother and Stiles, “My mother is going to be buried and whichever way you look at it, you being here caused their death”.

Before Derek or Stiles could react to Cora they heard, “Get out! Go stay at the pack house for now, our mother isn’t even buried yet. Mum got married you’ve have known that if you didn’t leave the room and she has a child on the way”.

“How that’s impossible Laura what are you saying”.

“I can’t stand to see you right now Cora maybe later after I’ve calm down we’ll talk”.

Cora look around the room the anger could be seen on everyone’s faces. “ I know didn’t kill mum really I do but you you played your part in it”.

“Wow Cora are you trying to apologise to me, because you’re failing right now. My child are here because I met you, my husband is standing by my side because I met you. I’ve family because I met you, I love you because I met you. Tell me does none of those things count because I met you and your mother was murder by your pack member?

“Of course not Stiles I wouldn’t wish away your kids or your happiness with Derek. I know how much having family means to you”.

“Oh god I’ve blamed you wrongly for what someone else did. I miss mum I can’t accept I won’t see her again”.

“You have to it’s the only way you can start to grieve her. Alan and your mom have a baby on the way via surrogate”.

Cora look at Stiles with hope, “Mum left a piece of herself behind?”


	3. Burial

I mean I know there’s Laura and Derek but when the baby gets here, he/she will be the last thing mum would’ve left behind”.

Cora starts to weep, “I’m sorry Stiles you didn’t kill mum and I don’t wish you never came to Beaconhills. I wouldn’t have my niece and nephew if you didn’t and my brother is happy truly happy. That’s down to you I’ve been a brat everyone, all of you lost mom too not just me”.

Stiles hugs her, “I’m glad you can see that but I’m still going to need you to live in the pack house for a while. Your behaviour towards your Alpha pair can’t go unpunished”.

Derek hugs Cora next, “Stiles is right and we still love you but your behaviour will not be tolerated. You can come to this house whenever you want to. But you have to spend a month living in the pack house”.

“In case you think your brother is being too harsh my dear. Let me remind you other packs would’ve thrown you out and made you a rouge that’s if they didn’t kill you first”.

“I understand uncle Peter”.

“Don’t move out till after mom’s funeral”.

“Okay Derek, I’m sorry again Stiles for being rude and disrespectful towards you”.

“Thank you Cora”. Stiles leaves the room and checks on the kids, they were watching a cartoon in the family room.

Noah was asleep so she picks him up and take him upstairs and lay him on his bed. 

Derek walks up beside her and hugs her.”How are you feeling now Cora has apologised?”

“Like I can’t trust her like I use to”.

“I know what you mean, it seemed she only apologised when she realise a piece of mum will live on in her and Alan’s child”.

“I want to think it was sincere but I just don’t know”. 

“We alone make pack decisions Stiles you and me. We’ll just have be careful what we tell her and talk about in front of her”.

“Agreed”, replies Derek.

Dinner that night was a sober affair, Noah and Emily’s chatter was the only bright light of the whole thing. When dinner was over the planing for Taia’s funeral began in earnest.

“Mother wrote down how she wanted her funeral conducted. She wanted to be buried next to dad. Some of the people she wanted invited to it is already here. Others unfortunately can’t leave their packs we’ve only just defeated Gerald and his men”.

We’ll give her a really good send off Derek”, says Laura.

“She deserve nothing but the best”, adds Stiles.

“Alan should be involved in planning mom’s funeral too, let’s do what we can for now and leave the rest till tomorrow when he moves in”. 

Everyone listens to Derek’s words and realised he’s right. Alan was the widow he and Talia would’ve discussed what they wanted to happen to them if one of them died before the other”.

“Do you think mum left Alan anything like money or anything?” Ask Cora.

“The pack belongs to Derek that includes the pack funds, if she choose to leave him a couple grand it’s her choice to do so”, says Peter.

“And I’ll honour her last wishes”.

Cora looks at Derek shock he would say that.

“Why are you surprise at that Cora, we grow up with Derek you’re acting like he hasn’t always been a caring person who knew right from wrong”.

Cora looks around the dining table at her family and her husband before answering “Most people would’ve taken the money and refuse to give it to another party”.

“It’s a good job I’m not most people then, we’re Hales we do what’s fair, right and go the extra distance to help our fellow man”.

Cora shrinks in her seat at Derek’s words, she doesn’t notice everyone looking at her strangely. That night as they were laying in bed Derek held on to Stiles and ,sob she wanted to bring up Cora’s attitude again but decided to let Derek grieve. The next morning Alan Deaton moved into the house only Derek and Stiles and Peter knew who his surrogate was. Stiles was glad about that she wouldn’t have people trying to kill the women because of the baby she’s carrying.

By the end of the day all the details for Talia’e funeral was decided on and set in motion, as Stiles and Derek visited the sick in hospital and in their home. They saw the devastation on their fellow pack member faces at losing their alpha, for some people Talia was the only Alpha they have know for their entire life. It was now only she was dead Derek could officially call himself the Hale Pack Alpha. 

If there was any good to come from the battle with Gerald apart from his death it was that the Hales siblings could mourn and bury their mother together. Several tv station ask if they could cover the funeral but Derek said no, he didn’t want the enemy to see any part of the layout of Beacon hills. They still had the fight to come with the council and the town had expended since they came and took Scott’s body away five years previously. 

The day of the funeral arrived and Stiles saw the pain etched on Derek’s face when he opened his eyes that morning and realised the significance of the day. If she could take the pain away from him she would, breakfast that day was upbeat with Peter telling stories about growing up with his siblings. As he finish speaking he starting crying then he stopped and just kept saying, “There is no one left she was the last one, I’m truly alone now”.

Stiles and Laura hugs him, “You’ll always have us it’s not the same but I’ll gladly get in trouble with you”. 

“Thank you Stiles, thank you Laura”. 

After breakfast everyone make their way to the church for the funeral. When the day was over Derek helped Cora move out. Danvers understood why she was being punished and was worried she didn’t seem too upset it was her mother’s funeral, which had him worried about her.

He ask to speak to Stiles and Derek after they move the last of the stuff out the house. “She’s not grieving, not that I want her grief to overwhelm her and causes problems with her pregnancy. You know it will be good for us to be on our own, finally we can be a proper couple. You get to be a family something you’ve never experienced before there was always other people around you”.

Stiles and Derek realise he was right, they’ve never had the house to themselves before. “When Laura and Peter leave we will have Alan with us”, he said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes we will and I will be working with him in the day”.

Stiles and Derek went to the pack house to make sure Cora was settled in, then they went for a walk. Everyone was shock at the reveal that Alan was married to Talia. Yet they showed him respect because of the position she held.

A week pass and the Hale pack was finding their feet again. Shops started reopening and coffee houses was once again full of people.

Stiles decided to get her hair down as a treat. She spent so much time fighting that something so my mundane became a big deal to her.

“Mama can I get my hair done too”, she look at Emily and smile.

“Of course sweetie what do you say to us going out for ice cream afterwards”.

“Yeah”. 

Stiles didn’t think the hairdresser would mind having to do Emily’s hair. She suspect the payment would make up for it.

Stiles went to see Derek at his work to bring him his lunch, after she and Emily gave him his lunch they went to the hairdressers.

“Morning”, Stiles opens the door and let Emily walk in before her.

Donna the shop owner comes to greet her. “Good morning Alpha female”.

“Good morning Donna, Emily wants to have her hair done. Can you squeeze her in?”

“Donna look around the almost empty shop sadly.

“Of course”. Stiles notices the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“It will pick up again Donna just remember right now people are still getting their business going again”.

“That’s true and at least I’m alive. We had heavy casualties but we survived. It’s ashamed my son felt the need to betray us all”.

“And it cost him his life”.

“I want you to know I bought him up to be better and to put pack first. I don’t know what happened I had to work when his father died I became the breadwinner. I should’ve been around more for him”.

“Donna you did everything you could to give that boy a home and put food on the table. His actions are his own”.

Donna look at Stiles wondering how she could be so nice to her. She bends down in front of Emily.

“Emily how are you having your hair done today?”

“Two braids with butterfly clips on the ends please”. Donna smiles and look at Stiles who nods at her. 

“I think I can do that but first I need to wash your hair like I will your mother’s”.

“Okay”. 

Stiles put Emily in a chair next to her and hold onto her while Donna washes her hair. When both Stiles and Emily hair was clean. They sit under the dryer, Stiles watches as the magic she performed the minute she enter the shop do its thing.

She use fae magic to see if any dark magic was in the shop. Her magic gave her a shiver to say none was found. 

As the Hale emissary Stiles didn’t need Donna’s permission to do this. 

She knew Donna had another son who was also in the woods. Yet she didn’t mention Paul. 

“How is Paul?” Donna look at Stiles in shock.

“Erm erm he’s okay he’s doing really well. I’m looking forward to seeing him graduate from high school”.

“Did you talk to him about why despite knowing what his big brother was doing. He never said anything to Derek or any of his chain of commands?”

“I tried but he didn’t want to talk about it. He still miss his brother”.

“That doesn’t mean he can’t tell you what he did”.

“I know I just don’t want to push him”.

Stiles knew she was lying but decided to stay in the shop anyway. She watches Donna’s movements and saw how nervous she was.

Before Stiles left the shop she put a magical unseen bug at the till.

She held on to Emily’s hand and they walk towards a alley where they disappear and reappear in the fae realm. 

The minute they enter the realm the magic in the air decontaminated them.

They then reappear back in the alley where they walk to the ice cream shop.

“What flavour do you want sweetie?”

Emily looks at the different flavour till finally she ask for chocolate, and strawberry with Oreo pieces.

“Ok what do you think Noah would like?”

“Mama he likes brownies”.

Stiles look at the staff and smile then orders Noah and Emily’s ice cream. She then decides to add a quart of mint chocolate chip and a quart of cookie dough ice cream.

She also orders some rocky roads ice cream for Ella. 

When she got home Stiles put the ice cream in the freezer. Then go check on Noah and Ella. She want into Noah’s room and saw he was asleep.


	5. Recharging

After lunch Stiles checks Emily’s homework for the next day. When Derek came home they discuss visiting her mother and staying for dinner.

“I would rather order a pizza instead work was very busy and I want a early night”.

“We’ll go another night then Derek. I’m going to tell nan and grandpa we can’t make it. Do you need to recharge?”

“Yes I’ll go afterwards when we go up to bed since I don’t need to be there for long”.

“Ok what kind of pizza do you want?”

“Pepperoni”. 

Alan Deaton walks into living room, “Evening all”. 

“Hey Alan we were just ordering Pizzas for dinner. What do you want on yours?”

“I’ll take a vegetarian with spicy chicken”.

“Who that’s a good choice, I think two extra large pizzas should be enough for all of us. Unless anyone want sides”.

Stiles look around the living room, “I think the remaining salad in the fridge should be enough for all of us”.

Later when everyone was sitting around the dining table eating dinner. Alan ask if he was allowed to have guest over.

“Your sister is welcome here anytime but we’re still fighting a war and have to be careful who comes into the house”.

Alan didn’t look upset at Derek’s words. “Because of Julie believe me after everything we have been through I get it”.

“You can have them stay in the pack house. Don’t forget in a month Cora will have moved back in. Of course your surrogate can stay here”.

“Derek isn’t it going to look suspect her staying here overnight”, Ask Stiles.

“Not if you befriend her”. 

“She still can’t stay Alpha Hale I know only your family knows about the baby. We can’t give people a reason to be suspicious at all. I want my child born safely even if it means I need to make sacrifices”.

Stiles smiles at Alan, “Spoken like a father don’t worry, I’ll think of a way to get her in the house. You’ve told your sister about the baby I assume?”

“No I don’t want her to get in a position where if she’s tortured. She feels she needs to tell the enemy something”.

“Will Marian betray you?”

“I don’t want to take the chance”.

“I understand why?” Says Stiles helping herself to a slice of the veggie pizza. She was enjoying the cheesy goodness when Cora walks in. 

“Pizza I’m starving”, she helps herself to a slice and start eating it. She get a plate out and add another pizza to it.

“Good evening Cora?”

Cora look at Alan, “Hi everyone hubby will be along shortly”.

Stiles and Derek stare at Cora who was too busy eating to notice.

“How was the first night in your new place?” A shock Derek Ask Cora.

“It was good there is still lots to unpack but we’re getting there”.

Derek and Stiles not wanting to start a argument with Cora smile at her instead. She was acting like everything was fine between them.

“Grandpa”.

Alan looks surprise at hearing Emily address him that way. He took a moment to collect himself and answer her.

“Yes Emily”.

“I’m glad I got another grandpa now, can you watch the princess and the frog with me after dinner?”

“Of course sweetie”. Stiles could see the tears in Alan’s eyes.

She squeezes his hand under the table and he coughs then grabs his napkin and wipe his eyes.

“Are you sad grandpa?”

“No Emily I’m just happy you called me grandpa”.

After that everyone continues to eat, Derek orders another large pepperoni and a medium veggie pizza with extra pineapple.

Danvers walk in with the pizzas, “Sorry I’m late guys I got held up”. He sees the alarm faces. “No nothing like that just had things to finish”. 

“Your hair look lovely Stiles”.

“Thank you Cora”.

“Mama and I went to the hairdressers today”.

“I like your butterfly clips”.

“Thank you auntie Cora”.

“You look beat Derek”, Alan had a look of concern on his face.

“There’s a lot of paperwork to be done. Peter, Laura and their families walk in the room.

Peter takes one look at Derek and send him off to bed. Stiles mouths thank you to him.

Peter walks upstairs with him, I know you need to go to the Fae Realm go and recharge”.

“How did you …?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, go and then go to sleep. You need a day off work there has been two much fighting and loss”.

Derek was to choke up to say anything he just nods and disappears. He appears in his room in the royal palace he lays on the bed for a second.

When he next open his eyes it was to see Stiles and the kids sharing his bed. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He woke up about 6am and go into the bathroom, a note was pinned to it. I arranged sometime off for you from work. Jordan will cover your shift that’s what deputies are for. You’re free for the next two days. We’re having a family movie day today.

Derek was touched Stiles did that for him. He was run ragged between seeing the sick, dealing of with the family of the dead and getting the town up and running again he was shattered.

He use the toilet and run himself a bath then have a quick shower after. Stiles walks in the bathroom. “Morning you’re looking much better the rest did you good”.

Thanks everything was getting on top of me”.

“I know that’s why I ask Peter to speak to you”.

“You did that for me”.

“A Alpha’s Mate job is to take care of the pack. If the head of the pack is tired. She must make sure he rest well so that he can do his job properly”.

She joins him in the shower, when they were clean they enter their bedroom wearing robes. Stiles choose black jeans and a white crop top along with some sneakers from her closet. Derek complements her in blue jeans and a red check shirt.

They walk hand in hand to the dining table. Noah, Emily, Ella along with Stiles mother and grandparents were there.

“Morning all”, Stiles greeted cheerfully. Everyone greets her and Derek back. “It’s nice to see you all, I’m told you guys came last night and spent the night how lovely”.

“We did Derek came here to recharge and fell asleep so we decided to join him”.

“I’m glad you did”, says Tabitha.

“The bottle I gave you do you know what it contains yet?”

Edward and Tabitha look sadly at their granddaughter. “Unfortunately we do the poison contains a list of ingredients that shouldn’t be known about”.

“OMG”

“We Do now have an antidote, the poison itself was like a beacon. You could instantly find the person holding it. A very powerful witch was use to help make this”.

“How powerful”, Ask Derek.

“Someone into very dark magic extremely dark, who has been studying all types of magic”.

“So there’s a powerful magical user out there”. Stiles did her best to not spook the kids with the tone of her voice.

“In terms of magical knowledge yes, not in terms of practice”.

“That’s why so many of them died outside the Pack House”, understanding dawns on Derek.

“Yes my boy, today is suppose to be a stress free day for you. The important thing is we know about it and have a antidote”.

“Ok after we eat we need to get back home”.


	6. Healing

Stiles and Derek return home with the children and Ella. They appear in the hallway upstairs, Stiles leaves the kids with Ella and she and Derek walk downstairs. Only Peter was in the living room and he was watching the news.

“Good Morning Peter”.

He look up at Stiles voice, “Hi guys Derek you’re looking   
So much better. You guys just getting home now?”

“Yes”.

“In all my years being alive I’ve never and I mean never. Experience the period of fight rest and repeat like we’re doing now”.

Stiles and Derek sit down next to Peter, “I’m hoping once we fight the council we get some peace for a while”.

“Let’s hope so nephew I can’t lose anymore people, you know it sounds terrible. But I’m glad to be here right now with you and Laura and the kids”.

Stiles put an arm around him, “i understand what you mean. Having the family here makes dealing with Talia’s death easier”.

“In a way it does, I can’t imagine how we would cope if we were in different parts of the country”.

“I suspect uncle not as well as we’re right now”.

Alan comes in the living room and sit in a armchair. “Good morning all”.

“Good morning”, answers everyone.

“I miss your mother so much, I’ll never forget her putting her arms around me. That day in the kitchen when I ask for more eggs”. Stiles began to weep.

“I remember when she use to brag about you being a doctor”.

“And a bad-ass emissary too, she loved telling the story of you saying to Mathew. It’s Dr Hale to you”.  
Alan look at the Hales on the sofa, “She was so proud of you Derek so proud, god I miss my wife”.

Peter look Alan in the eyes, “I’m glad you got to call Talia your wife in the end”.

Alan smiles, “So am I and I get to call you all family including you brother-in-law”.

The Hales in the room smile realising that although Talia was gone. She left behind something that was incredible important to her that she wanted them to look after. Her husband and her child, Derek knew his mother would want them to treat Alan like a Hale.

“I never welcome you into the family have I Alan. I don’t want you to every feel like you’re not a member of this family”.

“Thank You Derek, Peter tells me we are having a family day today. Everyone is staying home except for visiting the sick in the afternoon for a while”.

“Yes we tend to have fast food and watch movies all day. We do it when someone in the family is in pain. It’s our way of saying we got you.”

“That’s a good thing to do I’m glad I get to experience this rite of passage with you guys. Even if the reasons for it is sad”.

The room was suddenly full of people because Laura, her husband and Peter kids walk into the room. They could here small feet skipping down the stairs.

“Morning guys something smells good, what are we having for breakfast?”

“I told the chef to make a bit of everything including blueberry muffins. I know how much you like them”.

“Thanks uncle Peter”.

“No problem Laura”.

Noah, Emily, Ella and Laura’s children walk into the room. Everyone was sat either on the sofa or floor. A table was set up with plates, cutlery, glasses and napkins.

“Peter why don’t you pick the first movie”.

Peter have a think, “I want to watch the sword in the stone. Talia loved that movie as a kid”.

“Then that’s what we will watch first, wait where’s Cora. She should be here by now”.

“I’ll give her a call Derek”, Stile get her phone out and calls Cora. She walk out the room. 

She walk back in just as the chef starts bringing the food in. Everyone help themselves to food and enjoy the selection of eggs, bacon, sausages, pastry and toast.

Derek starts the movie after waiting over 30 minutes for Cora to turn up. At lunch time Stiles look around the room with sadness, Cora still had not turn up. 

Danvers look at her sadly, “I tried she should be here”.

Stiles stands and walk out the house she walks into the pack house and knock on Cora’s door. There was no answer, she knew she was inside the room.

Stiles use magic to open the lock on Cora’s door. She open it and closes it quietly behind her, she walk into the room to see Cora crying on the sofa.

She runs over to her, Cora you shouldn’t be here by yourself”.

“What do you care when Danvers is at work I’m all alone anyway”.

“This is a pack house there’s plenty of people here for you to speak to. You know you can always come over to the house whenever you want to”.

“Yes to visit, how dare you take my childhood home from me”.

“Really Cora like you won’t be moving back in, in couple weeks”.

“I don’t want to move back in with you”.

Stiles move away from her, “What did I do to make you hate me and blame me for your mother’s death”.

“Really Mrs Perfect”.

“I’m not perfect Cora, I’m as far from being perfect as you can get. We had a great relationship before your mother died. Why are you giving me a hard time now?”

“Laura lives in New York, Uncle Peter in Bakersfield. Mum is gone Derek will be the only family I have around here. You’re more important to him that me”.

“That’s how it should be when you get married Cora, when your baby comes you’ll understand that..”.

Stiles stops talking realising Cora was scare of losing Derek too.

“Understand what?” Ask Cora.

“Your husband and child will becomes the most important people in your life. You become Cora and husband and child”.

Cora wipe a tear away, “Until Danvers came along I didn’t think I would get my happy ending”.

Stiles bumps shoulder with her, “Yet you did and wow he’s handsome”.

“I know right how can someone that mysterious and good looking want me”.

“Easy you’re a good person when you’re not being a moody cow”.

“Ouch, I deserve that I’m sorry for blaming you for mum’s death. It had nothing to do with you at all”.

Stiles heard the sincerity in her voice, “Thank you”.

“I didn’t want to go over to the house because it makes it real then. You know mom being gone but I need to, a part of me thinks if I don’t grieve for her. It would make the pain of losing her stop. But it doesn’t you know, I’m going to have my first baby and she won’t be there”.

“I’ll be there I promise and the house is your home too”.

“I never thought I would say this but I like it just being me and Danvers. I was thinking we could get a house of our own”.

She sees Stiles give her the look that means she’s scheming”.

“What?”

There are apartments within the pack house with three bedrooms, living room and its own kitchen. You guys should move into one of them. You’re the most senior person living in the pack house it makes sense. You will have a place fitting your status. Just please promise me you won’t move into a house till this war is over”.

“I promise, the apartment is something I’m sure Danvers will be happy with. We have discussed living on our own before, I know just the apartment I want it’s free too. Can you put some protection spells on it for me please”.

“I can do you one better”, she waves her hand and the apartment becomes bare except for the furniture it usually had in it. 

Stiles takes Cora’s hand and they appear in her new apartment. With all of Danvers and Cora’s clothes and furniture. Stiles get to work putting protection spells up. 

“Truthfully do you think hubby will like the new place?”

Cora beams we were talking about this apartment only this morning”.

When the apartment was secure Stiles and Cora walk out of it. “I’m sure your hubby will add his own protections too”.

When they walk into the Hale house Derek stands and open his arms. Cora walk into it. “I’m sorry for my recent behaviour”.


	7. Family

“Hey Cora how are you Feeling?”

“Ok Stiles and I had a really good talk”, she sits by her husband. 

“Honey we’re now living in that apartment we talked about this morning”, Cora tells her husband.

“What’s this?” Ask Peter.

“Uncle Peter you’re looking at the tenants of the flat Mum use to stay in. When she needed some time to herself”.

“Enjoy it your mother had many a happy time there”.

“I’m sorry everyone for being a pain in the neck please forgive me. It’s hard to know she’s not coming back. That there was no long goodbye scene”.

“We all miss your mother Cora we have to learn to move on. You’ve a new baby coming and a new sibling to look forward to”.

“Oh Alan this must be so hard for you. Losing mum so quickly after your marriage”.

“It is Cora but she left me family”.

Everyone smiles at that, later Derek and Stiles visit the sick along with Peter and Laura.

On the way home they stop off at Popeyes and KFC. Stiles helps herself to a still warm biscuit in the car.

They stop at a stoplight, “Give me a piece of chicken”, Stiles put a piece of chicken leg in Derek’s mouth. He takes a bite.

“Peter it’s a good job you bought a lot of Popeyes I’m starving. You were right about how to deal with Cora”.

“Cora suffers from 3rd child syndrome Stiles. She feels the need to compete even when there’s no competition. Talia dying has forced her to see there’s and never will be perceived competition again. Keeping her emotions bottled up like she hasn’t been could’ve been very dangerous. Her blood pressure could’ve gone up and harm the baby”.

“You’re right Peter which is why when you and I spoke to Danvers. We agree a plan of action to deal with Cora. She’s finally grieving that’s a good thing. She doesn’t need to know we schemed with her husband. To get her to open up and for her to stay in the pack house”.

“Danvers said she wasn’t thinking clearly and she wanted to move to forget her pain. I’m just glad the silly idea of moving to a house. A two hour drive a way from us isn’t happening now. My sister next to my family and Alan is all I have left in Beacon Hills”.

“Oh Derek”, Stiles starts to cry. “When this is over we will make sure we see other members of the family often. Let my magic do it’s job and bring them here or us to them”.

“That’s something I want us to do to”.

Derek look at in the mirror to catch his uncle’s eyes.”I’ll make sure the Hale get togethers happen often”.

“Thank you nephew, not to change the subject but who knew Alan had such a dry sense of humour”.

“It’s weird Alan the co-worker is so different from the man outside of work. I’ve gotten to know him in private he’s wonderful”.

“The important thing is we can trust him. He’s closer to us than his own sister”.

Stiles look at Derek then at Peter, “Out with it?”

“I’m glad Cora apologise but I still don’t trust her. I actually trust Alan more than her, I’m sorry Derek”.

Derek stops the car, “Don’t feel sorry I still don’t completely trust her yet, her husband I trust completely. Unfortunately not her yet, she’s very emotional at the moment. What did you guys talk about this morning?”

Stiles tell Derek and Peter about her conversation with Cora. “I heard her heartbeat the apology was genuine. I’m glad of that but she still has a long way to go”.

“Let’s go home”, Derek look over at his uncle. 

“Can you please drive the rest of the way home”.

“Of course”, they change seats with Derek now sitting in the back.

They reach home and bring the food inside. When everything was on the dining table Stiles calls Emily and her cousin Milo to the dining table.

Stiles put a bit of everything on Emily’s plate. Derek look around the table and has to stop himself from crying. His whole family was around the table. It took a Death for that to happen.

Stiles squeezes his hand under the dining table. He kiss her on the side of her head. “I’m looking forward to watching movies all day”.

“I’m too daddy”.

“I’m glad sweetie now eat your chicken”.

When the day was over Derek went on a hunt. Stiles went with him she was there to provide her husband support. Just like he had done so many times for her.

The next day Derek arranges a pack get together. He needed his pack as a cohesive bunch. When he announced his intentions at the pack meeting. He could see the relief on people’s face. Some people came up to him to tell him they couldn’t wait.


	8. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit version on whattpad

Derek look at his pack again they were battle weary.They desperately needed some fun which Derek was determined to give them. He looks at Cora as upset with her as he was Derek was very glad that she was sticking around.

Stiles hugs him from behind, “I’m glad we’re giving them happy memories. I saw their faces when they realise they didn’t have to get ready for a fight”.

“It was hard to keep my composure I’m not gonna lie. How these people are still behind me I’ll never know”.

“You’re a good man Derek a really good man. These people respect you that’s why they haven’t left this town”.

Derek turns and hugs Stiles, “Thank you”.

“Anytime I love you”.

“I love you two sweetheart”. 

Peter and Laura stayed until the pack get together was over. Then they ask Stiles to take them home they needed to check on their towns.

When it was just Derek, his family and Alan in the house. Derek didn’t feel sadness. His immediate family was there with him and he was grateful for have them. 

Alan said something that gave Derek and Stiles food for thought. “Remind Cora she won’t be living in the pack house permanently. You don’t want her to think she is the Alpha of that house”.

Derek had to admit that Alan made a very good point. He also knew over six months had passed since their mother’s death. Cora had been attending grief counselling and her baby was due any day now.

Derek was sure if Cora had thoughts of gaining power. A newborn baby would put a stop to it. Derek knew Danvers was a good man. Alan wasn’t a pack emissary anymore so Derek could understand why he said what he did.

He was not going to dismiss the warming though Alan had years of watching people become traitors. That night the family played snakes and ladders and uno with the kids.

The next day Stiles look at Derek in concern. 

“Derek you’re scaring me you’ve been holding that razor to you face now for five minutes”.

He put the razor down, “It just hit me I’m fully in charge of the Hale pack. Uncle Peter leaving permanently along with Laura has bought full responsibility to me. Mum isn’t here to give me advice anymore”.

“She has taught you well Derek we will be fine. Alan is here to ask advice if you need it I’ll meet you at the station for lunch later”.

“Ok”.

Derek picks up the razor and starts shaving and Stiles leaves him to go check on the kids. She walks downstairs with them and make sure they sit at the dining table.

“Mama can I watch tv while I eat my breakfast?”

“I’m afraid not Emily but after school you can watch tv while you eat your snack”.

“Ok”.

Stiles smiles happily that such a mundane question was being asked. 

Everyone eats breakfast together and Stiles and Alan leave for work in separate cars.

When they get to the vets they get ready to open up. “We still have so many antidotes to make we used up so much of our stock”.

“We can make a start on it in between clients”.

Before Stiles could answer the bell goes off and their first client shows up. The morning was extremely busy which Stiles was very happy about.

At lunch time Stiles drives to the pizzeria and pick up the chicken and sweetcorn pizza she ordered.

She’s sees some of the people who betrayed the pack the day Talia died. She no longer felt guilty they would be asked to leave the pack after the battle with the council.

Talia died because of them how can they be trusted to not cause another death. Especially when the war was over. Stiles was sure because of their worry for their family members. They were being good now because it served a purpose for them.

She walks into the pizzeria and sees Danvers. “Hiya grabbing   
lunch for the misses”.

“Yeah hey could I get a ride with you to the station. Cora took the car today she’s doing a big food shop later”.

“Sure don’t forget you guys can come for dinner whenever you want to”.

“We won’t and don’t worry we will you’re Cora’s sister-in-law after all”.

Three weeks later Stiles and Derek were rushing into the hospital. Cora was in labour and it wasn’t going so well. 

“What room is Cora in”, Stiles ask the nurse at the station. 

She’s in room 2 her husband is with her if you just take a seat there”. She points to some chairs. “Someone will give you updates when they can.

Derek had to stop himself from grabbing the women and shaking her.

“She’s still alive right?”

Everyone could hear the pain in his voice. The nurse who was flustered before looked suddenly in control.

“She’s alive Alpha Hale I’m sorry if you were told she may die”.

Derek sinks into the chair Stiles sits by him and take his hand.

“Her life isn’t in danger that’s a good think”.

“You’re right she’s alive what if it’s the baby. Cora has wanted to be a mother for so long this would destroy her”.

“I’m sure it’s not the baby look who its father is”.

After waiting for twenty minutes Danvers walk up to Stiles and Derek. 

“I’m dad, I’m a dad it’s a girl”.

Stiles and Derek stand and hug him, “Congratulations what was the problem. They called us and told us to get here as quickly as possible there was a problem”.

“Her blood pressure wouldn’t stabilise. They had to do a c-section she started losing consciousness. She’s resting now thank goodness and our daughter is okay”.

“When you guys get out of here I want you both to move back into the main house. Those are orders you guys need family to help you out at a time like this”.

“Thank you for that being in that pack house with the new baby wouldn’t have been ideal”.

“Can we see them?” Ask Stiles Danvers shakes his head.

“Cora needs to rest the doctors want to keep her in for couple days. The baby is only couple weeks early so she’s fine. They had to give her oxygen but she’s breathing on her own now”.

“We’re both here for you I’ll tell the nurse to put Cora into a private room. That way she can get some peace and quiet while she rest”.


	9. Revelations

“Thank you I need to get back to her”.

Danvers leaves and Derek and Stiles look at each other and smile. “Cora and the baby are okay I didn’t lose a love one today how crap I need to call Laura and uncle Peter they don’t even know what has happened”.

“I’ll call them while you sort out Cora’s new room with the nurse”.

Derek and Stiles was in the car on the way home when Stiles phone rings.

“Hello Dr Hale”.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Satomi”.

Before Stiles could say what do you want she hears a ear piercing scream and the phone line goes dead.

“I think she’s dead”, says Stiles.

“She knew what the people she was getting involved with were like. Why she called you we will never know if she wanted to tell you something. She clearly wasn’t given the choice to as for right now our focus needs to be Cora and her baby”.

“Agreed”.

A month after the phone call a package came for Derek there was a letter placed to be seen as soon as the box was opened.

Everyone was in the living room including Cora as Stiles opens the letter. She made sure if any magic was placed on it the magic was voided.

“Thank god for my magic being more powerful than anyone else’s in this room”.

She carefully unfold the letter and began to read aloud. Then stops and read it quietly to herself first.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” Ask Derek.

Stiles look at Ella, “Can you please take the kids to my mums and ask grandma and grandpa to come by”.

“Of course”.

Ella leaves with the children and Cora follow her out the room. “I’ll wait till you come back downstairs”, Stiles tells her.

“Is it that bad?” Ask Alan. 

“It depends how you look at it Alan”.

By the time Cora came back downstairs Stiles sister Natalie, her grandparents. Peter and Laura Hale were in the living room.

“What’s going on ask Peter?”

Stiles starts to read the letter out loud and everyone looks at her expectantly steering themselves to hear very bad news.

“Dear Alpha Hale

If you’re reading this it means I’m dead I suspect you’re not too upset about this news.

I betrayed you all my own people for a man man who’s now dead. He had such a grip on me I had to wait till he was gone to sent you this package.

Everything I know about Gerald’s operation is in there. The people working for him and the council members who are on his side. And thankfully those who have escaped his clutches and is helping other people to.

I betrayed you all it’s true but that first time I went to see Gerald’s operation for myself. I regretted my decision so I played a part the dutifully traitor to my people and the harden supporter to Gerald.

I can’t get that image out of my head of them hurting that women. I walked into that man’s house and he was hurting someone like it was normal for him.

I’m truly sorry for helping that man I hope this go some way to redeem my reputation. My pack are aware that I was a double agent it’s the only way I knew to keep them alive.

My deputy was told if they didn’t hear from me for a month to send this package to you”.

Stiles finish the letter, “Wow that’s just wow”.

“I believe we’re all thinking that”, says Peter.

Stiles tips the rest of the content of the box on the floor where her grandma indicated.

Everyone was opened mouth there were folders upon folders on the floor. A picture falls out of a file and Peter picks up. 

It was of Stiles and Derek on the day Stiles saw Danvers at the pizzeria.

“There’s a picture of you here Derek with Stiles. Danvers I can see you in the background of it”.

Derek takes the photo and shows it to Stiles. “We need to kick out those people that betrayed the pack now. Let me call Eric and Boyd they can organise it while we go through the rest of the details”.

Derek calms Boyd and explain the urgency of the situation.”No its best if they don’t have time to get their things. If all their houses are raided at the same time they won’t have time to inform the enemy”.

Derek finishes his phone call and look at the photos again. “This is all we need”.

As they go through the files and folders they were shock at how thorough everything was. The last file was on Gerald himself. The addresses of all his houses were there. Including the names of his Lieutenants but what was most shocking of all was the identity of a previously unknown child. The current head of the council.

“No wonder they were so willing to follow that mad man. He sent his son there to work is way up to the top”, says Stiles.

“You’ve got to hand it to Gerald the man did his homework and made sure he was guaranteed  
to win”.

Everyone looks at him like they couldn’t believe he just said that. Peter shrugs, “I’m right though if that man was on our side the world would be in a different place”.


	10. The Unpleasant Surprise

“What do we do now?” Ask Natalie.

“It’s safe to say we need to be extremely careful who we let know this information. Don’t forget a lot of people didn’t believe us when we told them the truth about Gerald”.

“Derek makes a very good point the fact we are kicking people out the pack right now. Should be proof enough we need to be careful who to trust”, says Stiles.

“I think we can all agree on that Stiles”, says Tabatha. “Now let’s see if there are pictures of people from Peters and Laura’s pack in amongst this lot”.

“I don’t so says Peter my pack members aren’t what they once were”.

“True Peter but you don’t know if any of them have been bidding their time. Some could still be mad you killed their former leader”.

“I’ve thought of that Edward that’s why I’ve been killing them with kindness and spying on his former Lieutenants”.

Everyone looks through the pictures and when the piles of photos starts to get disturbing. Stiles, Natalie and Cora look away from them.

“I can’t Derek I don’t want to have the memory of those types of pictures in my head”.

“We’ll leave them for now I need to look at the CCTV footage of that day you met Danvers at the pizzeria. We will find out who the person is that took the picture of you”.

“Let me”.

Natalie disappears and reappears with a cd in her hand. “I photo copied the content of the CCTV now let’s see what’s on here”.

The cd starts forming into a box then a light is seen as the content starts playing for everyone to see magically. 

Everyone looks on the images it shows.”Zoom on the glass next to the door we should be able to see a reflection of the person who took the picture”.

Natalie does a pinching notion with her hand. Everyone sees Stiles stopping and looking at the traitors.

Natalie does a circle with her hand and everyone sees someone in the hardware story opposite taking a photo.

“I can’t get a good look at the face Derek can you make out who it is, can anyone?”

“Hold on Stiles, Natalie moves ahead by thirty seconds”.

She does so at Peter’s instruction and a collective intake of breath could be heard. 

The person taking the photo was Donna the hairdresser. “Well we now know she wasn’t really surprise to learn her son was betraying the pack. Paul is innocent in all this the poor lad he lost two brothers and a father”, says Derek sadly”.


End file.
